Umikoi to Hyomen
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: Two girls of the sea are told by their fathers that the Sea has no High School for them to attend to—as there are less children in the Sea. They have been told to go to one on the Surface. They go up there at times; not being used to the Surface because of Chakra—and remember when they were young and used to go up there to play with the other children. Comedy, Romance and Drama?
1. Surface Gakkou

**A/N: Ohio Minna-San! This story is based on those Girl Meets Boy.**

**Wr. 160814  
UPD 180716**

**Two Places: The Sea and The Surface**

**Hey, I love my Jinchuuriki Kappuru!**

**Eight -Main- Characters:  
**

**Sea: The two from the Sea are Sakura and Ino adding Tenten ...  
****Surface: The two from here is Yagura and Utakata adding Hinata, ****Naruto,**** Gaara ...**

**Sea humans are born with Chakra which allows them to swim-(breathe) in the water. Surface humans are born with Chakra which eventually fades away from their skin, making it not possible for the to go and breathe and be a natural-swim in the water.**

**I'm wondering should I make Sakura and Ino - Cousin ****Sisters that live in different house ...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Surface**

**Sea humans are born with Chakra which allows them to swim-(breathe) in the water. Surface humans are born with Chakra which eventually fades away from their skin, making it not possible for them to go and breathe and be a natural-swim in the water.**

One day two girls of the Sea Village, known as Umimachi, were told that they would have to go to school on the surface. A place they had never been ever since they were young. Both girls going to Jimenseikatsu High which is on the land of Hyomen.

"Aah!" a platinum shade of yellow screamed. "What?" the pink haired girl asked.

"WE ARE LATE!" Ino screamed running out of the house. "We still have 10 minutes!" Sakura shouted out to her.

"We'll never make it in time," she replied putting her socks on with one hand, swimming with the other and her breakfast in her mouth.

Sakura looking at her swimming like a duck, said "Oooh a new dance routine."

* * *

"Oh crap! My box-lunch, my bento, my life!" Ino looked at the sea, "Yoshi!" writing a letter down and throwing it down to the sea current leading to the sea town. Ino put a finger on her chin and gave a sly grin, "I'll say Sakura went all fat like a balloon when she came to the surface and flew away, it must be a surface effect; can I go home? I don't want it to effect me." _I'll miss the School Opening Ceremony and go home._

"You could at least wait," said someone giving her a poke. Ino squealed and looked back and saw Sakura, "Balloon".

"Balloon? Oh well, here is your lunch." Sakura handing it over.

"Arigatou Sa-ku-ra-chaan~," Ino said _cutely_ to her. Sakura moved it away from her and stuck out her other hand, "Money".

Ino opened her jaw wide, "But~ we're cousins, we do stuff for each other," she pleaded. Sakura sighed, "I was joking, Jo-king."

The blonde looked at her pink partner, "You tied a ribbon around one of your hair strands? That's super cute!" - Sakura posed to her and they both laughed.

They both looked at the time, _OH NO _and started running. All sea attendants to the school have their seperate uniforms, so that the teachers there could let them have themselves soaked to replenish their "Sea energy" as they would call it; in proper terms, their Chakra.

There was a man at the gate who saw two girls running towards the school gate and the man looked at his watch looked back at the two girls and put his hand to his head and said "They're from the sea.."

"Hurry up, you can still make it!"

At the gate the the cherry-blossom haired girl asked the man, "What about the School Entrance Opening Ceremony?"

He replied, "There is none because the headmaster is not in. I'll take you guys to your homeroom hall."

As they were walking into the building, the man pointed to the other side of the lane. "You're homeroom is the second-to-last room from here."

Sakura and Ino started running to the other end, Ino looked at the sign above the door, "Homeroom 2, huh?"

They were both soaking wet as they entered the classroom, most students looked at them; boths undergarments would have been visible without their extra layer of clothing to hide their chests.

The teacher looked at them and got up from her seat, "I am Kurenai Yuhi-sensei, I am just taking over for your actual homeroom teacher. Are you two from the sea? You have their uniform, of course you are."

"Please write your names down onto the chalkboard, while I get their attention on me. "Everyone the last two sea students are here, at least our single sea student who got here earlier is not as lonely."

Sakura and Ino both finished writing their names and were wondering who is this singular sea student. Kurenai Yuhi-sensei looked at them and said, "Now, if you'd like to introduce yourselves."

They both said "-I'm" at the same time and then looked at each other clueless. "-I-sa-no-kura Ha-yama-no"

The teacher just blinked. "Again please, dear girls," as Ino and Sakura sighed in their heads.

Ino and Sakura pointed at each other - and then looked shock and pointed at themselves.  
Sakura quickly said "You're name comes first". Ino slammed a fist into her other's palm and said "Darn!"

"I'm.. Yamanaka Ino", she looked at the class who was staring at her and then looked at Sakura as if she was a hidden camera _Annoying_.

"A-and I am.. I" Sakura looked down _Should I be formal? __I'll use the general "I'm"! _, "I'm Haruno Sakura.."

They could both hear some people talk quietly. "Do Yama; mountains exist in the sea?"

\- Ino heard this "Yes, they do."

"Does spring come in the water?" in the background.

Sakura heard this and sighed, "It's the same up here, we get all four seasons and oh-" putting her hand on her chin. "We do get another seasonal festival though."

Ino looked at her best friend. "You mean the Chakra Snow festival?", Sakura nodded "Of course!"

"We're soaked.." they both looked down. Their clothes dried up by being absorbed by the body for their Chakra.

"Someone smells like salt there," a boy commented. A vein popped upon both the girls' forehead, "It's probably your mouth.." they said as quietly as possible.

A girl with brown hair, one side tied to a bun and the other side let out. "Sakura, Ino!"

They both looked at the girl, "T-Tenten!?"

The substitute Homeroom teacher pushed them to their seats, "You two can sit next to each other". The cousins became happy knowing their childhood friend is in the building, not to mention—their class!

Shizune walked into the room and gave out the lesson schedules. "There are no lessons today—as it is the first day", when she came to Ino, she looked at her and Ino gazed back at her, "Shizune-san!"

Shizune looked to see Sakura next to her. "You are both here?" as they nodded and said "Tenten too!"

She got excited knowing that they were going to bring fun to her daily life. She is a sister model for the three girls and used to live in the sea with them.

_**After Homeroom Ended**_

Tenten was seen catching up with the lives of Ino and Sakura. "Life, jinsei!", "Tenten we missed you!"

"At least they let us go out of the sea village because we have to come here to the surface."

People started gathering around them and asking questions.

_Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Akiha-san! _Sakura's desk was being picked up, "Guys.."

"Sakura, you are making friends already," the brunette and platinum blonde haired gave sheepish smiles. Tenten shook her juice which was close to empty and said that she was going to throw it out to the closest courtyard she could find. On her way back, she was unintentionally bumped into by people who were shifting around. "SO rude."

A boy with auburn-red hair which goes down to a shade of brown was listening to music with his ears covered and looked at the defenseless girl on the floor and helped her up. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino wondered what was taking her so long as they exited the classroom.

"Are you okay?" the guy with heavy "eyebags" and bloody-hair asked. She nodded, blushing a little.

"Umm.. are those markings on your face painted? I'm from the sea so I don't know if it is cultural or something."

"I.. was born with the black marking around my eyes and the kanji on my forehead.. once I wrote the character for _Love_ on paper and cut it out and had an accident the same day.." he told her.

Still holding her hand without realising, "You are?" she asked. "Sabaku Gaara. You can call me Gaara if you wish, not many people do. It is a weird name."

"And you?" he asked her back. "Tenten, ee Akiha Tenten.." she looked down blushing. "Tenten, that is a nice name."

She blushed, "Call me it, if you wish. Akiha is fine."

"Hee~h," Sakura and Ino coming out the shadows, "Keeping secrets from us—your best friends is bad. So, going out? Already have a boyfriend?! AH Tenten back-stab!" they both pretended that they got stabbed and fell onto the ground. "So~ who is he?"

"I just met him when he was kind to help me up from my fall". Sakura looked at her suspiciously, "Did you do it on purpose?" and then looked at Gaara awkwardly.

Gaara looked at Tenten's friends. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku is fine," he **then walked away**.

"Later.. Sabaku? Sabaku-kun?" Both Ino and Sakura—wondering what to call him. "Later! Gaara_-kun!_" Tenten waved.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and made sheepish faces. They both linked arms with Tenten and in a huffed voice said "Gaara_-kun_! Later! Later~! Kiss me Chu-chu~chu".

Tenten's face went all red, "It's isn't like that, we are just friends!"

"I bet I can get a boyfriend before you can." Ino suddenly retorted.

Sakura sweat-dropped. She then said, "You never had a long term relation with a boy."

"I did!" Ino put her hands out. "I mean, I go to _that_ guy's shop in the sea everyday!"

"No-no! You buy treats and items from him, that is all."

"We see each other nearly everyday," _I don't know his name_ \- she started laughing. "And we haven't broken up yet."

They all started laughing loudly. A teacher walking by said "Girls, stop that racket!"

"We can see each other again at least," they said to Tenten, "Now, let's go back. The class representatives will be chosen."

"Gaara-kun~" Ino mimicked her on the way back. Sakura laughed, "The best!"

* * *

**In the Classroom**

"U-um.. here you go," said a girl with dark-blue hair handing out flyers for some upcoming festivals.

"Arigatou, you are?" they asked her.

"Ee Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. I also have a cousin here, called Hyuuga Neji."

"Got it, Hinata."

_After a while_

"Okay, we will do a _lot pick_ to see who are the representatives. Putting hands for show is no fun," the man named Kakashi Hatake told them.

One by one, the rows pulled out their papers. As it came to Ino, _Yoshi Ino! Ganbare! _she said as she pulled out a paper.

She looked at in shock. "I.. I-I-I AM A REP?!"

Hatake-sensei clapped, "Well done, Yamajoshi."

She shouted to him, "It's Yamanaka!" and then looked at the paper. "I'm doomed!"

Hatake-sensei said that the homeroom classes will change the next day. The REAL Homeroom class he called it. All lessons take place in that class—with a few that take place out, such as Kagaku (lit. Multiple Sciences), Taiiku (lit. Physical Studies), and Art.

Tenten smiled, _Hopefully I am with Gaara-kun! I mean we.. heh.._

Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten and said "_SHOCK_"

And so the day ended very quickly. What awaits the next day? This class was semi-temporary.

* * *

**A/N: I will update. That's all for now! First chapter complete!**

**Read and Review. Comment, it helps. Second chapter comes out soon.**

**Keep reading, more gossip, love, death! (Okay, MAYBE not death)!**


	2. The NEW Homeroom

**A/N: So here is the second chapter I promised.**

**Wr. 0814  
****UPD 170716 ; Changed Kiriyoru to Tsubaki. Changed Ameyama Homatsu to Ameyama only.  
UPD 180716**

**New homeroom!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The NEW Homeroom**

"It really is trouble just swimming up to the surface, right~ Ino-chan?"

"Yes, yes. Sakura-SAMA."

Sakura whacked Ino gently, "How embarassing.. Ino-SAMA," she ranked Ino up.

Both girls were blushing. Sakura looked at Ino and made a giraffe face. "What?" Ino asked.

"Did you go to _your boyfriend_'s shop?"

"Yeah, BUT that was a joke Sakura. Although, I do wonder if we will ever meet some cute boys or get a boyfriend."

Sakura and Ino smiled at each other and dashed to the school screaming, "New homeroom, new life, new love! No seriously..."

* * *

**_Homeroom Door_**

Ino grunted. "Sakura, we're in the same class but everyone else is different. I don't recognise any of their names."

Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder, "Look. Tenten and her blood-haired boyfriend are in our class. This roster shows so many different names, how many boys can there be?"

Ino smiled at her. As she opened the door, someone else was at the side of her. "I'm sorry," she opened the door for him.  
He looked at her and quietly said, "_Buta_.."

Ino's eyes whites took over, "Who are you calling _Buta_? YOU InuMushiToriDonkey!?"

Sakura started laughing, "Donkey? Donkey!" and started laughing too loudly as she grabbed Ino. "Amazing, you're the best."

"I got it!" Ino bopped her hands together. "He can be Namekuji!" (lit. Slug)

The pink-haired girl grabbed her arm and took her to the other side where Tenten was, and said "Ino likes making frenemies".

~ "Man, that guy. Copying my haircut.." Ino badmouthed him some more. Sakura sweat-dropped as Tenten ignored her joke.

Gaara tilted his head, "Who?"

The blonde screamed. "Oh, it is Sabaku-kun," she sighed with relief. "Uhh, some brown-haired guy who has the same hair as me at the front but on the opposing end."

Gaara put a finger up, "Oh, you must mean my friend Uta-"

Tenten heard the bell, "Oh it's here. We have to go to class now."

**XXX**

Kakashi Hatake-sensei at the door, "Okay, Yamajoshi you sit next to.. Ameyama-san" which she just replied "Like hell!" to.

"Who the heck is this Ameyama?" Ino wondered. She walked next to a boy who had a hat on. "Is it possible that you are Ameyama-san?"

The boy with the hat turned to her after saying, "Yes."

Ino looked at his face and gulped, "It's you! Damn you.." Ino gave him terrifying faces.

He was shocked to see her in _his_ homeroom class.

"Why are you here!? This is my homeroom!"

"Are you stupid? I was in this room yesterday and you had to move.. Princess Sakura please kill him for me.." she requested. "S-sakura?"

A female student heard Ino.

"Haruno-san is at the office getting the class papers ready," Ino had tears streaming. "Ooh, I got ditched to be with a Namekuji.." Ino quickly said to her hidden camera located in the back-corner of the class.

\- "You.. you're from the sea?"

Ino looked at him "That is right, got a problem with that?" she asked.

He looked back at her, "Not really. I'm just fascinated by it.. sometimes."

Ino blinked with her cheeks warming up "Of course, it's because I am from their, my frenemy" she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Frenemy?" he asked in a clueless state.

Ino pointed at him. "You are the first guy that I have actually spoken to who was not already interacting with my friends. But you are my enemy."

**On Sakura's End**

"Sensei, I am going to take these to class" she said, shutting the door behind. She was carrying heavy piles of paper that a professor asked for, but someone was running late and bumped into her.

"Hitai-giant!" he shouted at her while he continued running. All the paper fell off-hand and were all over the floor.

The words _Hitai-Giant_ appeared on her forehead. "My forehead is not _that big_.."

Later, when she was at the homeroom door—she gave the papers to her teacher. The same boy was going to be late to the homeroom class, Sakura was also going to be late and started walking in a hurried manner. She then bumped into the boy accidentally, both having a red lump on their heads and rubbing it.

"I'm first, this is my homeroom!" Sakura said. -"This happens to be my homeroom too!" both started pushing each other.

"Waah! Move it!" Sakura came in screaming through the door. "You forehead-freak!" he retorted.

Her platinum-blonde friend noticed her come through the door. "Sakura, you took too long!" and the boy who knocked her over was talking to his friend, Ameyama.

Sakura looked at the boy next to Ino. "Isn't he-?" Ino quickly nodded. Sakura explained what happened to her at the office.. "-and I had to pick all of it up!" tears started forming in her eyes. Ino pointed at the boy next to her frenemy, "YOU! Picking on my liddle-widdle pink-haired friend."

Kakashi Hatake-sensei asked, "Haruno-san can you sit next to Tsubaki-san and besides Yamanaka-san, who is sat next to Ameyama-san."

Sakura dumbfounded, "Tsubaki..?".. "There aren't any harbours here." —"Oh, it's him! Tsubaki-san~ today I'm going to breaknyou at the harbour tonight!" she started laughing creepily. *Note: _Sakura misinterpreted his name as "Harbour Breaking"_

"Wrong! It's Tsubaki Yagura! Tsubaki not meaning Harbour or breaking. So, it's the floral meaning!" the boy named Yagura screamed in her face. "Why are you telling me your first name? It is unimportant.." she told him.

"You need to know the name of the person _you are going to _work for."

"Like hell I'd work for you.."

Ino also tilted her head. "Uta Kata?", she questioned. The boy next to her looked, "It's me. Full name Ameyama Utakata."

Hatake-sensei spoke. "You two can be Yama-Yama, since you both have _mountain_—referring to Yama meaning mountain. See.. you even love the same hairstyle."

Ino shouted, "No way. Not until the day you die!" she put her fingers up and counted them "Which is.. three days from now."

The class started laughing. "That's no way for a class rep to behave," sensei told her. She gulped.

"Ameyama-kun" he called out.

_-Wait now it's -kun what happened to -san?_ the vanilla haired girl wondered, agitated.

He continued, "You are the _other_ rotated class's class representative right?" to which he nodded.

"See perfect, right?" - the class repeated "Right~".

He pointed at the two "Then you two are Class Representatives Yama-Yama!"

Ino and Utakata had a vein on their head along with a huge sweat-drop

The teacher looked at the door. "Oh, Hyuuga-san, if you would sit down". He said to the girl at the door, who was walking towards her seat—at the front.

Tenten put her chin on her hand, "This class will be so interesting; there is me. The funny freaks; Sakura, Ino and those two guys they were arguing with. The Hinata girl we met yesterday and then, Gaara-_kun_!" saying the last part ever-so 'slow-mantically'.

Sakura and Ino hearing this a mile away. Giraffe faces "Kimoi..", they both turned back to her sitting at back.

**XXX**

**_The Bell for the End of Homeroom_**

"Right. There is the bell. Remember next period we are still in here. Well you guys are, I am not." Kakashi Hatake-sensei said on his way exiting.

Ino sighed, "What a tiring day.."

"Yamanaka-san." Ino looked up, "Ino is fine."

Hinata smiled, "Then Ino-san. Can I stay with you guys? I mean, we are all still new and I am related to people from the sea, I guess you could say I am part sea-human."

Gaara got up and went to Yagura and Utakata—which Sakura and Ino were disgusted at. "EH! Gaara is friends with them!?"

Sakura and Ino startled. "SHOCKU~!"

Tenten glanced at them, "That's what he was trying to tell you in the morning before the homeroom bell went off."

A bushy and deep blond or rather, extreme yellow-haired boy also went to them and started talking as well as laughing along with them.

Hinata blushed, "Uzumaki-kun is nice. Isn't he?"

The three girls noticed this, "EH~! You like him!?"

The four boys then looked back. All four girls waved there arms left-to-right "Nothing, nothing at all.."

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER_ \- _Lesson Bell**

Ino walked into the classroom, Shizune looked at her, "I'm your _sugaku_ maths teacher Ino! Kato-sensei is what you have to call me though."

They smiled at each other. "That's fine Kato-sensei!" Ino looked to see who else was in her class, "Eh.. only Hinata and Naruto."

She heard the door open and saw the boy with the hat and earphones had entered. He looked around to find any empty seats; there were rarely any seats. Ino pointed at the chair next to her and said that it was empty. A girl called the choco-haired boy to sit next to her.

Ino heard the chair next to her creak, she looked to see who it was. The choco-hair looked at her suprised, "I thought you said this was free?" giving her a smirk.

**XXX**

"Shizune-cha-_ I mean_,Kato_-_sensei_. _Can I go to the water pond for chakra?"

Shizune let her out, "You need to hurry Yamanaka."

Utakata looked at her exit. When she came back the class had already fallen silent.

Shizune told Ino that it is a test. Ino sat down and checked through the paper, she found that it was something that she and the class did not study for. _Cho, darn! _she thought to herself.

She heard a "_Psst_" and looked to the right, only to see Utakata giving her a paper with some of the answers.

"Ari.." she quietly said to him.

_Break_

"That math quiz was so hard! Massage my shoulders," she told Hinata.

"I didn't get any of it," Hinata told her. Ino shocked at this, "But you're really clever."

Ino thought to herself, _Ameyama must be really clever like Sakura_

Tenten saw the two and dragged Sakura with her. "Oi! Both of you, break is shorter today because there is an announcement at the end of the day. We have to go to our next lesson!"

**_Next Lesson_**

Tenten put her hands behind her neck, "Mo~ Taiiku (Physical Studies) after break. Both the boys and girls group are together in volleyball and some other sports."

"How do you know?" they asked.

"I checked earlier."

The girls were changing into their taiiku uniform, Sakura prodded her finger on Ino's chest. "I can feel they've gotten bigger!"

Ino grabbed both of Sakura's. "I can tell the meat on these have grown!"

"Ah stop! They have grown a tiny bit, okay?"

Hinata putting her jacket on, "I can.. barely... put it on!" she stretched it a far as she could until it fit her.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura all looked at Hinata's 'lumps of fat'. "We don't want those.. actually they'll be useful for volleyball."

"You girls all changed?" Anko said, walking in to check that all are ready. "As you know we will join Gai-sensei's group! Let's get onto those fields and beat those boys. Before that, form teams of 4."

The four seasonal girls looked at each other, "_Us four!"_

_*Haruno - Spring*  
*Yamanaka - Mountains which kind of relates to the snow meaning Winter*  
*Hyuuga - facing the sun meaning Summer* and *Akiha- meaning Autumn Leaf*_

"March!" she said with all the girls following behind_._

**_On the field_**

"So it's us four.. against you four." Ino pointing at Utakata's group. Tenten looking at Gaara with a blush tint, _Ah Gaara-kun in track clothing!_

"Alright, let's stretch before we play" the girls stretching their legs on the floor.

Tenten looked at her clothes, "So hard to run in these!"

Hinata would have to use her chest to hit the ball they thought. Tenten sighed. "Let's play, but first 2 on 2 or 4 on 4? Hmm?"

"4 on 4, we'll win you anytime!" the blonde, fox-faced boy yelled at their team.

"Ohoho, you think so!" the sea girls retorted.

Tenten looked at them, "Now they're fired up because of that blonde fox-face Hinata likes."

"So~re!", "Hiya!", "Otto!", "Dah!", "Hu!" could be heard from both teams who were determined to take the win. Sakura, still pulling her track-jacket down after every hit.

Both teams sweating, with the same amount of points.

"Give up you _buta_.." Utakata trying to intimidate her.

Ino just replied, "No.. you *huff* give *huff* up. You Saru-Namekuji!" not having enough of her breath to say the full name.

Anko came and told them that they could have a break since the lesson is partway through the first lesson, in which it is only half-time. "15-20 minutes only!"

"Yay, a short rest!" the girls running off to get drinks and their music players. The boys envious that they aren't getting a break.

Gai-sensei came in front of the Jinchuuriki boys, "Run! 20 laps around the volleyball court."

When the girls came out they wondered why the boys weren't taking a break and by that time on their 16th lap.

"Making Gaara-kun run with so much sweat, such a mean teacher! But Gaara-kun looks cool with all that sweat!"

"Naruto-kun looks awesome too." Hinata said with her eyes all sparkly. "What about the other two?" Saku-Ino wondered.

Both had their eyes sighted and fixated on Yagura and Utakata who were at the front with a lot less stress from sweating with a calm pace and face.  
"C-cool.. -what are we saying?" Sakura and Ino looking at each other, as they both just giggled.

Sakura and Ino quickly walked over to all the boys who were finishing their laps at the court they played at.

Sakura stuck her hand out to Yagura with a water bottle. "You can have SOME." she said turning her pouting face away

He wondered, "What about the other guys?". She replied, "My friends are gonna share."

Yagura took it off her, "Domo.." and drank most whilst connecting his mouth to the top of the bottle.

"O-oi!" she thought that it would be indirectly touching his lip if she drank from it, and snatched the bottle back from him. "You drank all of it!" and shook the rest to see if there was any left. "Hey I ran 20 laps." he told her. "I'm not blind!" drinking the leftover water.

"He drank from it even though it is your bottle, that could be an_ indirect kiss_." Hinata who was behind whispered.

She stared at Hinata in a knock-it-off-tone. "Jo-kin-g'uh'!" Hinata tricked them. Yagura reviewed and tried to hear what they were talking about.

Sakura became silent. "I-I don't believe in that stuff!"

Ino came onto the court along with Tenten, handing over the water bottles to the 2 other boys who were sweating immensely from running.

The platinum-yellow haired looked at the cherry-blossom one, "Hey Sakura".

Sakura slowly turned her head towards Ino, "Aha~, _this_ buta (*pointing at Yagura) drank all the water, I am going to go refill!" she quickly informed her and ran off to the fountains.

"Who're you calling _buta_!?" he retorted angrily.

Ino gave her signature giraffe face to Yagura—"Ehe, don't drink all of it. I mean, she was shaking to give it to you after all. You two seem to get along pretty well, even though you just met and argued a lot the past week or more so."

Yagura trying to open his mouth stuttering on what to say, "H-g-uh no, I don't get along with that Odekorin.."

"I'm back!" Sakura said, slowly walking towards them with a little bit of an embarrassed face. The girls looked at Sakura - _something must have happened__! _Giving their sly and sheepy grins.

Gai-sensei and Mitarashi-sensei told the eight to break off the volleyball until the second part of the lesson. "In this stead why not run around the track? Ah! I know a two-legged race! Girls vs Boys or if you want.. boy and girl.." Anko suggested.

They all waved their arms, "We're fine!" with streaks of pink and red appearing on all their cheeks.

The vanilla of the group grabbed the cherry, "You an' me!" pulling her away. When they were walking away Ino whispered in Sakura's ears, "I have a feeling something happened MY DEAR FRIEND.." extending the last three words.

Sakura screamed. "Stop it~! Urusai!"

Ino running slowly behind her, "Ch- wait!"

The 3 other legged-pairs looked and wonder what was going on.

"On your marks.. Ready.. Start 'n' go!"

There were a total of over 40 pairs, Sakura-Ino nearing the back. "We'll never make it upfront," Ino huffing behind the slow crowd.

"Gaara-kun, wait!" "Tenten-san" "Naruto-kun" could be heard to their eardrums.

Utakata-Yagura could hear the laughs of that of the Sakura-Ino pairing. "_Buta_!" "_Dekorin_, Hitai-sama!"

This easily settled in their ears. The Haruno and Yamanaka's blood was boiling as an exclamation appeared upon their heads.

Sakura's inner thoughts raging out to project from her mouth, "You land kids!"

Ino and Sakura knocking over the people ahead, stepping on that of the likes of their friends and their _friend's_ interests.

The Vanilla looked at the Choco-haired one. "You're slow, that's why you are a namekuji!"

"How dare you!" the others on the floor in the background yelled at them. The Saku-Ino pair gulped and dashed ahead. Unknown to them, that a few minors _'placed'_ rocks for their upcoming lap.

Both the Saku-Ino duo tripped over them. Ino looked at her knee, "Ohu.. it's bleeding badly.." she looked behind to see a few people coming closer. Ino trying to stand but hurt from the injury she received from her tripping, of course causing Sakura to trip along.

Sakura was also bleeding, but not as badly as Ino. Gai and Anko unable to realise this because they were relaxing their youthfulness on the roof.

Ino could feel the pain of her trembling knee and both got up at the same time to ensure they do not pull or force the other to fall. Most of the other two-legged duos caught up and started running past the injured.

Tenten and Hinata along with everyone else ran ahead without concern for them.

Haruno and Yamanaka didn't care about winning and just wanted to sit down and rest. One kept telling the other, "My leg or knee hurts"—"Mine too!" is the reply number two got back.

Ameyama-san and Tsubaki-san being the only ones to slow down behind them and walking normally and now at the sides of the two girls.

The green and blue eyed girls gave grumpy faces with tears and strands of their hairs covering the face, to the pink and the mixture of honey orange-yellow eyed ones. In which they reacted "Kimoi! _Ugly face_!"

"Ugly? Do our face look that ugly right now?" Ino questioned. Sakura who kept walking, "Why don't you run? You can still finish."

Yagura making an excuse, "We were going to but we were blocked by two giants and at this rate we'll never win."

"Heeeh, you weren't going to win even if we weren't here."

Yagura walked in front of Sakura who had a faster pace than Ino. He knelt down and stretch his arms out. Sakura disgusted by this, "What are you, a duck?"

He looked at her with a semi-flushed face "Hurry!.. or I won't carry you."

Sakura said "fine". She walked around him and was close to tumbling until he went around her and knelt down again to catch her. "You're not as heavy as you look." he told her, Sakura smiled with a slight blush appearing due to her tiredness. "Th-..." unable to finish and fell asleep exhausted.

Utakata asked Ino does she need escorting. She pushed him away.

"W-waah!?" Ino quietly screamed wondering why she was elevating from the ground only to see that she was being held like a princess who had been attacked in the woods.

**XxX**

"We won!" was heard in the background with Naruto making a striking pose. Gaara just stood there.

"Good work out!" Tenten and Hinata praised their efforts.

The four looked around to spot Utakata and Yagura placing bandages around the knees of Ino and Sakura.

Gaara looked at the track to see bits of rocks (which the duo fell over earlier and as everyone went around the two). Naruto put his hands in his pocket, "My rocks!?"

**XxX**

After a while the two were feeling better, awake. Looking down to the injuries noticing they were nicely patched up.

They saw the mint-grey and brown-haired boys sitting and looking at them. The two girls got up and went over to them and said "Thank you" as innocently-sweet as they could.

Causing the boys to get flustered. "It's weird being thanked by you.." they both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta end it here sorry, I will update sooner. What will happen next?**

**Lessons will begin. R&amp;R! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Close Contact

**A/N: Here is the next chapter!**

**Wr. 80315  
UPD: 310515  
UPD: 200716**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Close Contact**

The following week; _from Chapter 2_.

Tenten at home, brushing her hair. "Finally, a field trip.. and I am paired with Gaara-_kun_!"

Ino, at home. She started sneezing. "Why did I feel this really weird feeling, as if someone does not want to be with us today but rather someone else?"  
She then stared at Sakura, who was making both their bento boxes for the trip.

"Sakura, who are you pairing up with on the class trip tomorrow!?"

Sakura looked at her, thinking what was with the sudden question. "Well, I was planning on being with you but if you wanna be with Ameyama, then.."

Ino grabbed Sakura and started shaking her back and forth, "No. Not with Ameyama! I want to be with you, Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl sweat-dropped, _-Chan_?. "It's our first class trip. Oh, I heard some other students will be moved into our homeroom, but I don't know who or when.."

The vanilla-haired girl put a hair-dryer in her bag, _Just in case I get wet or something _she thought. "As long as the people joining aren't bad, then I am fine. Oh, last week during our gym class lesson, why did you run off with your face kinda red?"

Sakura stumbling with the food. "W-wa-na-wha?", being able to balance herself and dropping her lunch box.

"Ehe- Tsubaki just drank all the water from the same bottle.. that is all."

"Oh, is that-" Ino got up and went in front of Sakura. "-IT!? You're saying that you kissed him!? Indirect!? Direct!?" screaming as her eyes started swirling.

"Sakura, you're so cute.. I knew you liked him!"

The cherry-blossom shrieked. Her face was painted a deep shade of red and ran out, "No, I don't!"

Ino looked at the time. "_Chiku_! We're going to be late!" she said as she grabbed all of her stuff; as well as the boxed lunch.

When the two had arrived at school, the homeroom bell had already signaled the students.

* * *

The Yamanaka slammed the door open, "Ah! Gomenasai. The sea bridge had.. uh.. construction work. Yeah, that's it."

Kakashi Hatake-sensei looked at the two girls, "Hurry and sit down!" he said in a loud voice - the two girls flinched. "I'm about to talk about the class field trip."

Sakura and Ino walked passed to sit down at their desk while waving at Tenten, who was at the back.

Ino pouted, "Well, dear me.. someone is excited."

Kakashi closed his book. "Alright. Firstly, _I_ will decide the pairs. Sit with who you want during the travel. Of course the two class representatives are a pair."

Everyone started laughing.

The blonde got up. "Not funny!"

"Uhh.. Akiha Tenten with Subaku Gaara."

Tenten clenched her fists, "_Yoshi_!" she told herself.

Kakashi told the others _their_ pairs. "Uzumaki Naruto with Haruno Sakura."

Naruto looked at Sakura, got up from his seat. "Sakura-chan, huh? You're pretty cute- glad to be partnered with you." he signaled his lips in her direction and then walked over to her, grabbing a few locks of her hair. "Your hair is rough.."

All the students were shocked, especially Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Yagura and Utakata. Hinata was the most concered.

Ino pointed at him, "As a class representative, I must inform you that it is Haruno-_san_ in the classroom to you Uzumaki! AND touching her without permission is harassment. Sit back down at your seat."

Naruto pouted, put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his seat.

Sakura got up from her seat, Utakata and Yagura watching her do so. "_Oh no, oh no! The boy Hinata likes. Hinata's crush.. of all._"

Shizune then walked in. Kakashi looked at her, "What is it, Kato-sensei?"

The whole class started talking among themselves.

The Haruno quickly got up, using this as an opportunity to get some chakra-specific water and walked out through the door. The Yamanaka followed.

"Sakura, wait!" she grabbed her arm. "Are you upset with him saying that.. or are you starting to like him~?" she teased her about the last part.

Sakura waved her arms in the air innocently. "I don't like Uzumaki, he gave me those kissy-kissy lip signals. I don't find him attractive and I hear he has a few girlfriends! Plus, why would you compliment someone and just mock-up at the end? He likes ramen and I don't like forceful guys."

Some of the students at the back of the classroom could hear this part and laughed.

"My hair is rough? I always thought it was soft but now I know the truth."

Ino lifted her arms and put them on Sakura's shoulders. "Give it your all! I know that you don't mind Tsubaki drinking your bottle~"

The pink's head exploded, "Wha-!? Ino-chan, we only started school a while ago. Falling in love is too soon! Another thing is he is a surface-boy; even if I did like a guy from the surface, there is no way for him to come to the sea. Plus, our laws of the sea don't allow marriage and such between sea-surface."

Ino sweat-dropped, "_I hear there is a way to bring people who are not originally from the sea to the sea but I won't tell her - let's see how things turn out to be fun."  
_"You know, there are rarely any sea-boys in our class or village and who knows about Tenten's village. I'll ask Sensei to rearrange the pair of yours. Now let's go back in."

Sakura nodded, "Sure."

When they re-entered the classroom, they quickly settled down to their seats.

Naruto at the front, looking at Haruno.

The Haruno turned her head towards the window; looking away, as her eyes met Yagura's. Recalling what Ino had said, she _Hmphed_ him and flipped her head the other direction slightly.

Shizune gave Kakashi the schedule, who then read it out.

"Our trip will take place on another island of course, so we have to take 2 bus journeys and a plane travel."

"_Awesome!_"

"_I've never been on a plane before!_"

"_Amazing, I have to tell my cousin!_"

"Oh, make sure you bring money with you. Everyone can take a camera on the day, take all the pictures you want. We will then use them pictures for something later on. Make sure that students are also included on the pictures," as Kakashi started laughing to himself.

Shizune giggled quite a bit, "You're so mean, Hatake-sensei. You know that this will be a huge hit, even if this is the first time we're doing this."

The two started laughing mischievously, like idiots.

The homeroom students all wondered what kind of hidden plan they were plotting.

_**The Bell Siren** _\- "Okay, you're all dismissed."

During the day, the lessons went by quickly.

The first is Art Class. Surprisingly, the whole homeroom students were attendees of this lesson.

The teacher Kurenai Yuhi-sensei had paired Sakura with Naruto.

Ino was paired with Hinata. Everyone else paired with random characters.

Hinata looked down depressed, "Does Naruto-_kun_ like Sakura-san?"

Ino's head flew up. "Naruto-kun? _You were calling him Uzumaki-kun the other day!_"

"I'm pretty sure he only likes her hair! That's all, that's it."

Hinata put her hands together, "Umm! I hope so."

Ino whispered, "_Sakura has no feelings for him! You should be glad!_"

The Hyuuga nodded.

"Now, all of you draw an outline of your partner. Take your time."

Sakura picked up the paint brush.

After 10 minutes the drawing were to be shown to the opposing person.

Naruto had shown his to Sakura, it had wiggly lines. She could only sweat-drop..

"Now, show me! I must look awesome if you drew me!"

Sakura slowly turned her board-canvas towards him. He opened his mouth as if it were the light shining upon him.

When he looked at it, it was just a tiny yellow dot which had been painted in a second.

"WHAT! IS! **THAT**!?"

Everyone turned towards their direction.

"A corn. It's how I see you. An insignificant dot which appears to get in my way."

"Haruno-chan, would you please.." Naruto started.

She looked up as the attention was still focused on them. "_Guhu.._" Sakura noticed everyone watching.

"- Go out with me!"

Hinata's jaws opened wide. Ino closed her eyes and face-palmed herself, _Baka.._

Yagura, who was just a lane away, got up and headed towards her. "Stop it, Naruto. You are annoying her. She hasn't even talked to you until today. It's way to sudden to date her."

Ino had her thumbs up, "Good job Tsu- _what was his name again_?"

Her gaze was focused on the mint-grey haired boy. Her face red, as she realised the attention from everyone.

"I'm pretty sure someone like her already has someone. He is probably from the sea." Yagura added.

"N-no.." Sakura said ever so quietly whilst looking down but no-one heard.

Kurenai Yuhi-sensei pointed at Naruto. "Go with Tsubaki's partner, and Tsubaki go with Haruno."

"Heh!?" projected the three; Yagura, Sakura and Naruto.

"Why do I have to be partners with you!?" Yagura pointed at her.

"Hey, it's your fault for telling Uzumaki off. I could have handled it."

"So you would have.. agreed to the date?" he asked, with his body sat behind the canvas.

"_Chiku_.. No! I don't like him.. I mean, he is a good person but I can't like him." Sakura wiping her canvas clean.

"Paint already." Kurenai told them.

Sakura thought about how to paint Yagura. "Ooh I know.."

Ino walked over to Sakura and whispered, "_I think you should paint a sweet, sweet cherry._"

Sakura's mouth started wobbling, "I-I-Ino.. you're acting weird. _I was actually going to paint something else!_" she whispered back to her.

Ino heard what she was going to paint, "_Well, that's kind of the same as a heart._"

The pink-haired girl started painting. Yagura watched her from the opposite end, he did not want to draw another body because he had to scrap the previous one he was doing before he exchanged places with Naruto.

Yagura put his drawing pencil against his cheek, "_Haruno-san_. _Chakra_."

Sakura's head shot up like a rocket, face painted red, a burning red. She started sweating. "Ahh.. yes! I mean, why are you saying my name?"  
*****Note: Sakura misheard _Chakra_ as him saying her name.

He looked at her with a innocent poker-face. "I just said your family name to see if I think of anything. Yuhi-sensei said it doesn't have to be a painting of the person."

The pink-eyed boy got up, and walked over to see what she had drawn on her canvas.

He clicked his fingers, "I know!" as he started drawing.

Sakura's face started warming up, "_Ahh_! _His body was so close! I'm not used to talking to boys, especially since the chakra-type aura the surface humans give off are not used. To top it off, we don't really know any sea guys except.. a few from the past._" she said to Ino, who was close by.

Ino thought to herself how true that is and gave her the _Good Luck_ sign. The Yamanaka was sat next to an open window. Hinata had been taken out for a while, so she sat there idly with the warm wind blowing against her hair.

Tenten and Gaara were painting each other like normal people.

Utakata became fixated on this girl in the class who's face he could not see but the motion of her hair was "amazing" because it looked like golden-that he drew and painted it without realising.

The girl put her hand on her hair, trying to get a hold of it.

He looked at the painting and wanted to get a glimpse of her face.. until she turned around and spotted him. His face became stone as he was shocked.

It was Ino with her hair down, blowing against the gentle breeze of the wind.

His face was boiling. "_If she finds out that I drew her.. no, no, it was an accident. I've been tricked!_"

"What is it, Ameyama?" she looked at him with a gentle smile; _unintentionally, because the warmth from the sun made her feel happy_.

"_First she calls me Namekuji, then Ameyama-san and now Ameyama.._"

"What are you doin' Utakata-buddy?" Naruto said, looking at his image.

"Woah, that girl is -!"

Utakata covered his mouth before he could say anymore to reveal that he had been tracing Ino.

The lesson ended. Kurenai told them to show their drawings to each other, as they would continue the next lesson when they next have her.

**At break**

_**The Girls on the School Roof**_

"What? He nearly leaned on your body!?" Tenten surprised, looking at the heated Sakura. "I knew he liked you!"

Sakura looked at her, and gave a giraffe face, ".._Heh_?"

Ino pointed her finger at Tenten. "You've got it all wrong.." Ino told her and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yes, all wrong."

"- She likes him!" Ino finished off. Sakura nodded and then **realised what Ino said** and **shook her head** \- "Ah! Ino, you meanie!" she lightly bopped her hands on Ino's head.

Hinata started giggling, "Isn't that great? He didn't complain about you, unlike Naruto-kun who called you rough.."

Sakura had a mixed smile of a regular smile and a twitching one, "Huh? 'Naruto-kun?'"

Ino shrugged, "I found out she changed what she calls him. _Uzumaki-kun_ to _Naruto-kun_".

Tenten, "I knew you liked him!"

Sakura and Ino waved their hands, "We all did."

* * *

_**UPD: 310515**_

The teachers within the building floor, had heard noise above as they rushed up there to find the door open and nobody there. The teachers all left and locked the door.

The girls had waited from above and hid behind the water-tank. They were relieved to hear the teachers leave without a fuss and gave a huge sigh-of-relief.

"They're gone," Tenten said, as they all hopped off of the top. "Hiding up there is so scary, we could have fell off!" Ino told them while putting her hand on her chest, "Aww, I can still feel my chest pounding hard."

Hinata nodded. Sakura tried opening the door, but it seemed to be locked. All four were shocked and pulled together, "It's.. _GRR_.. locked!"

Screams could be heard in each others ears. "Calm down, calm down," Hinata pleaded and got her mobile out and started messaging her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"It seems he received my mail and he's coming up to open the door, after all he is part of the Student Council."

Her friends bopped their hands, "I see!" they all said in unison.

The door had opened, everyone leaped back yelling. When Neji opened the door, he started yelling too. The girls started laughing at him.

Each walked passed him individually, until it was the last-Tenten's turn. He stared at her, all she could do was flinch, "W-what?"

Neji spacing out, "Uh.. nothing," with a heat-red stretched across his face.

The other three gave ghost faces, "Tenten sure is popular with the calm, collected and strict-looking boys."

_**The bell to return for the next period**_

"Oh.. we are walking so slow and there is still three floors to go." Ino pouted.

Hinata told Neji to hurry on ahead. The girls were left to walk at their own pace.

Hinata spotted something glowing across the floor, "Wh-what is that?"

Her friends then looked after her call, "Isn't that..."

The sea-girls then looked again. "Wah! It's definitely raw chakra in a paint-like form spread across the floor."

Tenten stumbled upon them as the rest of the girls fell with her.

"_TENTEN_!" they all screamed.

When they got up, they noticed the glowing-blue colour was on their uniform and tried to wash it away with no luck.

During their returning to the class, the teacher asked where had they been.

Sakura lifted her hand, "Replenishing my chakra".

Ino then lifted her hand, "Replenishing my chakra".

Tenten next, "Replenishing my chakra".

"Okay. Sit down".The teacher dismissed them. "Oh, Hyuuga-san. Where have you been?"

The blue-haired girl looked around, "Eh, um. Replenishing my chakra.. I mean, energy?"

The class just laughed at her- a few smirking and a "_She's so cute_!" could be heard in the background.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten quickly huddled. "Apparently we're not cute? Is it because we are from the sea?" giving random death-glares.

Utakata looked at Ino sit down beside him, only to wonder why her leg was glowing a light-blue colour.

Shikamaru who recently transferred into their class said "Man, look at that golden-haired Yamanaka. Her thighs are glowing blue."

Ino perched up, "Shut up, you pineapple! Why do you people have to mention the littlest things? Is it because we're from the sea? It's not our fault we were born that way!" she huffed a few times.

Everyone besides Sakura, was surprised by her actions.

The substitute teacher telling her to calm down.

Utakata looking at her once more, she caught his gaze and looked away.

Gaara in the back asking Tenten what is wrong with the Yamanaka.

The door opened. A boy with messy-brown hair and two trademark red-fangs on his cheeks had entered to deliver a message to the teacher and with a white dog on a leash. The boy named Kiba had asked the teacher to step out so he could talk to her and leaving his dog, Akamaru inside. *He has a permit to allow him to bring his dog.

"A white dog?!"

Sakura and Ino gulped. "Definitely.. a white.. mountain dog," the two quickly shuffled their chairs back due to a popular story from their sea-kingdom, which involves a female dog doing naughty things to boys with revealed markage of Chakra. The same story of a male dog also runs around for females.

The two were red and played dead on their seats.

The boy beside Sakura, the one with a minty-grey shade of hair looked at her clueless as to what was going on.

Yagura whispered, "What's wrong, dekorin?"

Sakura's had a vein appear on her head as it creaked sideways, "That dog... is going to rape me and Ino soon."

Yagura disgusted, "Wah! _Boke_, like I wanted to know.." - then looking at the blue marking on her right arm which was laying on the table.

"Hey, you got a blue mark on your arm."

"_Oh thanks, I already know_! _You got a line running down your left cheek and it seems it lines running through it_," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He sweat-dropped, "_I was born with it_! As well as my _skinny and shorter-than-you_ stature."

"You were born with what?" a background student overheard.

"Maybe, a second thing in between his leg?" Naruto added slyly.

Yagura's face lit red. "Naruto.. _I'll kill you_!" about to crack his fist. Hinata applauded Naruto, "You go, Naruto-kun!"

Sakura sweat-dropped. _Hinata, I can understand you liking him.. but that joke really isn't much to be applauded for..._

Ino gave Sakura a creepy-grin. "Sakura, I heard the boy on your left has two instead of one. Be careful, he can get you in any direction."

"You're wrong!" she corrected Ino with her face pouting.

_Kakashi had been out for 10 minutes already_.

The word seem to have spread across a few students at the front of the class, as Yagura put his head down on the desk—ignoring it all.

Ino looking at him and then Utakata, asking Utakata—"Isn't he going to say anything?"

Utakata replied, "Despite how he portrays himself, his family is a rich one, like mine and shouting or fighting back is likely to ruin the reputation of his."

Ino shocked. Utakata questioned her.

Ino giggled slightly. "Heh~ you're rich~? Can't believe it. Let us be friends, Utakata!"

Now he was shocked to hear her call him by his name. "Why _Utakata_ now?"

"Your _Ameyama_ is annoying, because I feel like adding -_naka _to it but that would be my family name. AND Utakata just sounds nicer too." she said.

"Sh-should I start calling you your first name?"

"No! No-one said you can call me by my name," she said in her too-cool-for-you tone.

The problem with Yagura raised towards the front of the class. Sakura, who was irritated slammed her hand on her desk and stood up, "All of you, just be quiet! You don't know anything about him and you think you can just spread an ill-rumour about him?-Which that idiot-Uzumaki started! Has he said anything to you? We could claim this to Tsunade-_Kocho Sensei_ and see what she has to say! Maybe all of you should stop getting involved?"

Ino added, "We bid you good-day!"

Utakata started chuckling, "Anyway why was she angry?"

Within that time, the class started to quieten down and apologise to Tsubaki.

The Yamanaka became silent, "When we were younger, we had a friend the same age as us. He was taller than me, shorter than Sakura but he was really nice. Similar stuff happened, he was treated differently and then.. a report showed that he ended it. But the guy was created through sea spirit construction, so he just turned back into chakra-sea-crystals where we found him.. unable to awaken again."

Utakata looked at her once more. "-Well, that_ is_ all I know. Heh. So, she might feel that he might do the same." Ino finished.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 3!**


	4. Ocean Pearls

**A/N: This is the next chapter. I know that I have not updated in a long time; either forgot, was too tired or something else. There was a time where I forgot the plots to this story and just postponed it. Enough talking.**

**Wr. 250716  
UPD 270716  
UPD 080816**

**Read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ocean Pearls**

**_The Following Day_**

Ino, for once, woke up early to make both their bento boxes and gave herself some little extra helping while Sakura was still asleep. Thinking back on yesterday, Ino was thinking how the class acted towards each other and how Tsubaki just hid within his arms.

_Sakura.. make up your mind. We don't want another death._

After she had finished preparing, Ino walked over to her bag and picked out a schedule which only class representatives got from their private meeting with the school council. _Guh_! she squinted to make sure what she was reading was correct and released a huge sigh of worry.. "-_and I have to keep this a secret_".

Within that time Sakura had already woken up.

Sakura bathed herself before getting changed. She saw that the lunch boxes were already made.

"_There is a first time for everything, huh_?" surprised by Ino's actions of preparing lunch.

**XXX**

In the mean time, Hinata was brushing her hair while looking in the mirror.

_Do.. I look pretty_? she asked herself.

She heard a knock at the door, it was her younger sister, Hanabi Hyuuga.

"What is it Hanabi?" she asked her brunette sister.

"Mother told me to say breakfast is ready.." Hanabi said, leaving.

The blue-haired Hyuuga pulled her skirt on and her white socks, as well as her plain brown shoes.

"I can't continue like this. Today is the day!"

Hinata pulled out a piece paper.. or two from her desk drawer and started writing. After she had finished, she placed both letters in an envelope and headed to her family's dining room.

* * *

Ino and Sakura had exited there two-person house and before Ino had locked it, Sakura did a mini-shriek.

"W-what is it?" the blonde asked.

Sakura knelt down and picked up a gem-type sphere which had fragments of chakra locked within them. "It's an ocean pearl!" she said as she took it inside and stuffed it into her drawer specifically stashed with them. These gems have their worth in the sea, as their are legends of what can happen or charms which can be made by collecting a specific number and crafting into an item.

The gems themselves are found at shore on the Hyomen's surface but the land-humans see no use in them and crush them to create energy or fuel.

Ino sweat-dropped, "You sure do love collecting those. How much do you have now?"

Sakura shrugged, "The drawer has them at mid-height, so maybe a little over a hundred?"

The Yamanaka was shocked by the number but knew her friend had her reason for collecting them.

The two swam up to surface and started crawling out like turtles.

As the two had gotten closer to the school's entrance, they had seen their recently-made friend, Hinata.

They called out to her. There were waves from both sides.

"Oh, Tenten-san is not with you both?"

"Tenten moved to another sea-village when we were younger but we don't really know where it is ourselves.." Sakura and Ino informed her.

Hinata started smiling. "I'm just glad that I made friends at all. At my previous school, I rarely used to talk to anyone and I met Naruto-_kun_ during my last year there. But now there is a High School built between the shore and the city for both surface and sea humans. I am glad I met you three."

The other two were falling into fake tears.

"Heh? Sorry!" Hinata worried about upsetting them.

The cherry and vanilla started laughing, "Such a good girl".

They had then seen Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

_Ugh.. THAT dog again! _they both said at the same time.

At the entrance of the school, they could see their other friend who would make their group complete.

They hurried and met with Tenten, who was changing shoes at the shoe lockers; some students decide to leave their shoes at the lockers and switch them before leaving. Others would wear their plain-brown shoes the whole day and change or take them home.

"Hello!" Ino tapped her back. "You switch back to the usual bun-buns?" she questioned, as Tenten nodded.

The brunette walked with the three towards their classroom but the door was locked, which was a sign that it was not the opening time for the classrooms.

The four stood on the other side of the hallway from the class door.

"So.. do you all want to hang out at lunch? Or maybe eat in the classroom together because Ino and I made our own lunch." Sakura asked the blue-haired girl and the brunette.

The two thought about it, "Well.. any is fine really."

"Heh~ I thought you would have plans with Sabaku?" Ino teased Tenten by getting close-up to her face and nudging her with her elbows.

Tenten pouted, her cheeks a little flushed. "We are just getting to know each other, it's not like there is any romance into it.."

"Oh my, oh my Tenten-san. Isn't that what you want~?" her friends all asked at the same time.

"Kyah! Scary! Scary! You all said the same thing without communicating!"

Afterwards, Kakashi Hatake-sensei was walking from the staff faculty office to unlock their classroom door.

The girls walked in before he could even say anything.

"Well girls, if anyone asks—I am off to buy some food for lunch".

The four nodded.

**XXX**

Students started entering the classroom. Eventually, Naruto and Gaara arrived.

Sakura started growling quietly at Naruto, as Ino watched Sakura and joined in.. _for the fun of it_.

Hinata started whispering in the Yamanaka's ear. Ino's eyes widened.

"SO soon!" she had accidentally spouted out loud enough for a few of them to hear.

Tenten and Sakura glanced at each other before saying, "Heyhey, let us in on the conversation!"

Utakata entered the classroom quietly and placed his bag at the side. At that moment, Naruto pulled Gaara with him to converse with Utakata.

Kakashi walked by, "Yama-yama, I forgot to mention. The two of you, there are student council meetings on _everyday_ and you both need to attend."

The Yamanaka's and Ameyama's eyes turned white, "_WHAT A WASTE OF TIME!_" they thought to themselves.

"-And Haruno-san, they need you to collect papers from the faculty office. Have fun."

Sakura got slightly angry, "Why always me?"

Ino patted Sakura. "There-there. It is because you are smart, all of the teacher's attention is on you."

She stood up from her seat, "You aren't any less intelligent than me.."

As Sakura walked out of the classroom, she looked at the bulletin board. It mentioned that the school will start posting student test scores and midterm rankings. An imaginary heavy stone fell on her, _crushed_.

She then headed to the teacher's room to get the class printout papers.

By that time, the majority of the class students for each individual class had arrived and the hallways started getting crowded.

_**Back at the class**_

Tenten started talking with Gaara, "Come to think of it, there are so many students at this school".

Gaara agreed, "There are much more in our grade than there are in many others. Especially since _our_ school is brand-new AND we do not have any seniors; so we are the first years, as well as the only students in this place."

The girl with the buns-hairstyle smiled, "You are so knowledgeable!"

Ino and Hinata started waving, "Love.. love.. l-"

Tenten stared at them.

"-LAVENDER!" Ino said, loudly.

"Tenten, you must be hard of hearing. I said _lavender_, who knows what you heard." Ino finished by looking at her nails to avoid Tenten and started whistling.

Utakata was chuckling inside that he could not hold it. Ino couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was listening in on their conversation.

A little while later, Tsubaki Yagura walked in.

His friends, as well as Ino and co. looked at him. He had a dark_er_ expression after yesterday's event.

Utakata knew how Yagura was not feeling well today, not because of yesterday but in general.

"Hey! Tsubaki, how about a-" Naruto started on him.

"Move it.." Yagura cut in.

"C'mon. I was just going to-" Naruto continued.

"MOVE.. now. You're annoying me," he raised his voice a little to the point the Uzumaki had flinched, _Scary! _and went to sit in his seat with the window view.

Gaara, the three girls and Naruto were slightly shocked.

Yagura did not know he was being "scary", he just felt tired enough not to realise it. He kept watching outside the window, the seat next to him empty.

**XXX**

The full class was in conversation and there was a little over ten minutes before the homeroom class starts.

In the mean time—Utakata asked Ino, "Where is your sister?"

Ino tilted her head, "My sister?" she responded.

"Umm.. Haruno?" Ameyama said, trying to recall _Sakura_'s name.

The Yamanaka slammed her head down and started laughing, _Kyahaha_.

Yagura glanced, hearing their conversation and noticed that she was not there.

"Oh, she isn't my sister! Well, she is my cousin though. A lot of stuff happened to both our family and now we both live under the same roof. I don't want to spoil anything Sakura doesn't want me to," Ino explained to Utakata _and technically Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Tenten and Yagura who were secretly listening in_.

The door opened to the class, everyone thinking it was Kakashi. Knowing that the man has such mischievous plans, everyone fell silent, looking forward and waited for him to pick on someone.

It was Sakura, but they did not know that..

Some students at the back tried looking at the corner of their eyes but they could only see a moving pile of paper.

"_Huh.. why is everyone quiet_?"

The students all closed their eyes and Sakura slammed the papers down at the front desk. "Hyuuga-san," Sakura said in a husky voice.

Hinata skyrocketed from her seat and stood straight, "YES?", as everyone opened their eyes to see Sakura.

The lot of them started laughing.

Ino chuckling. Sakura walked slowly towards her seat—looking at the floor, as everyone continued their previous conversations.

Most papers were class work, while the other half was a message about the school cycle and systems.

_Our class runs on a rotational timetable, so every lesson changes each week. Our school year is also a little longer than all the others, mostly because it is brand new and they are using us as the _"_beta-testers_"

As Sakura was walking to her seat, she started humming an original song.

_Ocean pearls.._ _Ocean pearls.._

She pulled her chair back, Ino looked at her. "You are still on about those?!"

The Haruno sighed, "I still need more!"

Tenten was asking Gaara about his family, if he had brothers, sisters and some trivial matter.

Sakura noticed Yagura, "Where were you earlier?" she asked.

He looked away, "Why do I have to tell you, dekorin?"

She could feel a vein on her forehead, "Now look here-"

"I was with one of the teachers, having a conversation.." he interrupted.

She wondered, "Which teacher?"

Before he could answer, Naruto cut into the conversation.

"Tsubaki, forgive me. Forgive me, the others kept forcing me to apologise!" he put his hands together and looked down.

Ino and Tenten gave a sheepish laugh because they forced this apology from Naruto and told both Gaara and Utakata to agree to not being his friends anymore.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, I forgive you. Now.. move, your face.. too close.." Yagura accepted his apology while pushing Naruto's face away.

Naruto moved to Sakura. "Hey! What's life in the sea?" he asked curiously.

"Just because he forgave you doesn't mean I have," the cherry-blossom haired girl told him.

"Wah!" Naruto flinched.

The Haruno looked at the Yamanaka. "We both live in the same house and we have this patch of land where we grow vegetables and fruit. We also have a rice paddy and stuff of the sort."

Ino leaning back on her chair and pointing her thumb at Tenten, "This trouble-maker used to live in our same village until she moved due to family circumstances."

"Huh? Trouble-maker? How could you say that?!" the brunette screeched.

The platinum-blonde covered her ears, "For starters, weren't you the one who broke the fountain? Weren't you also the one who set out all the village lights? I have more, do you want me to continue?"

"Ah! NO~! That was in the past~!"

Hinata could only smile as she stood next to her group of friends.

Naruto noticing this, he picked up her seat from the front and placed it so she could have a seat.

"Wh-wha? B-but class will start soon!" the blue-haired girl told him.

"Then I'll move it back and take the blame!" he smiled at her.

Tenten and Ino put their hands on their cheek, "Seems like they'll be fine".

Kakashi walked in.

"SO quickly!" Naruto and Hinata gawked.

The dark-blond Uzumaki hurried to place her seat back upfront.

**XXX**

After the class had settled down, Kakashi started by coughing.

"I was being lectured by Kato-sensei that I haven't given a good enough explanation of the sea to the students. Yamanaka, please explain some stuff you know".

Ino looked around and pointed at herself, clueless.

Sakura raised her hand up.

"Oh, Haruno. Do you want to explain in her stead?" Kakashi asked in a _please-do-so_ manner.

Sakura shook her head, "Since you were being lectured, don't you think you should do it? Or maybe I'll tell you what's written in the last chapter of the book you are reading?"

"Wha?! No! NO! .. Wait. Haruno. You read this book series?" Kakashi asked in interest.

Ino had cut in. "No, BUT we do know the author of the books. In fact, he lives in our village.." she teased.

"HE DOES?!" Kakashi not paying attention to the class.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, "We could get you his auto-"

"GET ME HIS AUTOGRAPH!" Kakashi Hatake-sensei said loudly, handing his book over to them.

The two sweat-dropped. "_What's so special about that perverted old-man's autograph anyway_?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ears.

The Haruno shrugged. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kakashi then gave the class their printouts. "After all the classes do their tests, we will post everyone's results on the school bulletins outside the class," he told them—to which the majority of the class moaned upset about.

Usually, he would talk more about what would be happening but he left early today, leaving the class to wait over thirty minutes for their actual lesson to start. "Make sure you are not late for your first lesson. We meet back here after break and your second lesson after lunch with me is cancelled, but you are still in here. Use it as a self-study period." he told them while exiting the homeroom class.

Hinata quickly got up and pulled her chair to the back, "Hello-hello.." she gave them a creepy smile.

The rest shuffled back once.

"Anyway. You have already mastered that technique, huh?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Utakata sweat-dropped, "What technique is there in pulling your chair to the back?"

Naruto and Hinata glared heavily at the brown-haired boy. The brown-haired boy had his poker-face on, making their glare ineffective.

Ino put her bag on. "I'm going to buy some juice," she told her friends. Sakura looked at her, "With your bag on?". Ino nodded, "A LOT of stuff is in here and it would be bad in the wrong hands!" the pale-blonde told her. Her friend got up, "I'll go with you".

The blonde opened the door as the pink walked out. She turned around, "We'll be back in a bit," she said to Tenten and Hinata who were sat next to each other (as well as Gaara). Ino gave Tenten the _I'm watching you_ gesture before leaving.

Utakata walked over to Yagura, "Did you practice yesterday?"

Yagura looked up at Utakata from his seat. "I didn't. I practice when I feel like it. Doesn't have to be at the same time". Utakata nodded, "Right".

The brown-haired boy put one of his earphones on and took out his notebook. He started answering some of the questions which were related to the upcoming test.  
_Yes, Utakata cares about both his reputation and his grades. _Eventually, he couldn't answer some and asked Yagura for help which then the both started studying by combining tables.

Naruto was talking to Gaara and both Hinata and Tenten, since they were trying to avoid studying. Tenten looked at Naruto, "Uzumaki, what type of girls do you like?" she asked for Hinata's sake.

"Err, maybe nice and beautiful ones? I don't really know. It's just a random feeling of when you like someone.." he answered.

Tenten clapped, "Well done. _You avoided a few traps there_".

Gaara looked at Tenten, "What type of guys do you like?"

Tenten froze, "_Eh_.. Eh!?"

Hinata smiled. "She told us she likes quiet and mysterious ones. She also likes knowledgeable ones too!" the Hyuuga informed him.

Gaara didn't know how to reply.

Naruto got the group to push their tables forward to listen in on Yagura and Utakata's conversation but they were only studying.

**With Ino and Sakura**

"Ino, what lesson do we have first?"

The Yamanaka pulled out her lesson schedule, "We've got.. science studies.. _ugh_!"

Sakura put her hands on her chin, "I see. Well, I don't look forward to that but we rarely get science because it is an optional study but we have to study it from time to time. We'll get the option to remove it later."

"Oh yes!" Ino punched her fist in the air.

As they continued walking to the vending machine outside, they saw Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

"Aren't those guys in the class next to us?" Ino asked.

"I think so. They seem like best friends but why is he allowed a dog?" Sakura questioned.

They avoided Akamaru but Kiba and Shino kept looking at them. "Have we seen them girls somewhere? Their uniform is slightly different from ours, meaning they are from the ocean" Kiba said.

Shino pushed his glasses up, "You mean the sea."

Sakura and Ino arrived at the vending machine.

Ino had slot her money in. "_Yoshi_. Apple juice for me and Sakura—what do you want?" she asked her cousin.

The pinkette told the blonde they forgot to ask their friends if they wanted anything.

The blonde tapped a majority of the buttons on the vending machine.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" the Haruno asked.

"Well, we don't know who likes what. So, let's just buy everything?" Ino started laughing slightly.

As they were walking back to the classroom, they started talking about their uniforms.

"We are the only two girls who wear the long-sleeved uniforms. Tenten, Hinata and every other girl wear the short-sleeved ones." Ino said.

"That is true. I find the long-sleeves more comfortable"

—"Right? But as it gets hotter in the summer we'll just wear the short-sleeves with a thin long-sleeve piece underneath." Ino told her.

The door to the classroom opened.

Sakura looked to see her seat taken by Utakata Ameyama.

Ino sat on Utakata's seat and Sakura sat on Ino's. Ino took her apple juice and gave Hinata and Tenten fruit tea.

"We bought too much. Sabaku, want some?" she gave Gaara whichever he chose.

The Yamanaka gave Sakura two water bottles. The Haruno only needed one.

The Yamanaka looked at the black coffee in disgust and gave it Shikamaru, "You better be grateful, you pineapple.."

Shikamaru drank it as if it were nothing.

"_Gross_! You are like an old man." Ino said after he drank it.

Naruto took a drink for himself and one for Utakata—saying to Utakata that he bought it himself.

"Hey, ask before you take!" Ino shouted at him.

Sakura walked over behind the studying Tsubaki and stared over at his work. He didn't notice her.

He could feel someone breathe behind him and quickly turned around. "Ah! You creepy forehead-girl!"

"That's mean. I was just going to ask if you wanted this extra water bottle because we bought too much.." she said. "I'll give it to you," she added and put it behind his collar as it slid down his back.

"IT'S freezing!" he tried getting the bottle out of his back.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, walking back to her (Ino's) seat.

Within the last few minutes before homeroom ended, Kakashi walked back in. "I also forgot to mention.. Hyuuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Nara and Ameyama are on cleaning duty at lunch." he said as he walked back out.

The 6 sighed heavily.

* * *

**XXX**

The girls started walking to their next class. Ino told them that they forgot the drinks and their bags they bought and Tenten and Hinata followed. Sakura continued going to the next class.

There was a note on the table. Ebisu, their teacher asked for the person who enters to hand out the textbooks before he actually arrives to class.

Sakura started placing a textbook in front of every seat.

The door slammed open and Sakura dropped the textbooks. She looked at the door to see Tsubaki, "You scared me.."

_Ouch.. the weight of the textbooks hurt my foot._

"What, so only you're in here?" Yagura asked Sakura as he looked around the room. The room was silent for a while.

Afterwards, the students came in slowly.

Then the teacher, Ebisu, walked in and designated everyone to a seat.

"Yamanaka, Haruno, Ameyama and Tsubaki on the back-right table. Hyuuga and Akiha at the front. Aburame, Inuzuka and Uzumaki on this table.." after Ebisu told them all where to sit, he started writing on the chalkboard.

Ino sat across Utakata and Sakura sat across Yagura. _Why do we have to be with them? _they all said out loud.

All the students opened the textbooks and started reading.

**A long while later**

...

"And now try placing the powder in the solution and record any changes." the teacher told them.

Naruto and Kiba were fighting over who were to do the experiment.

Ino placed the powder in the tube. "Ooh, it changed colour." she said as she then wrote in down.

...

"That ends our class today."

The students got up from their seats and placed the textbooks in the class book cupboard. They all then left to their next lessons.  
Before they knew it, it was already lunch.

The selected six bought their lunch or took their homemade-lunch to the classroom.

"Okay. Naruto clear the desks, Hyuuga clean the windows, Yamanaka dust out the chalkboard erasers, Haruno and Ameyama mop the floor." Shikamaru Nara told them.

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Why do WE have to listen to you?" she asked.

"I'll wipe the chalkboard. Uzumaki clear the desks; Hinata, clean the windows; Ameyama mop the floor; Nara too. Sakura, do what you want." Ino told them.

"I guess I'll sweep the floor." Sakura said.

_Now who's ordering us around_

The Ameyama stood silently as the Yamanaka noticed. "Hey~" she called out to him and waved her arms.

"Utakata" she said his name.

He snapped out of his daydream. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

Ino pointed at him. "I told you I would, didn't I?" she smiled slightly.

He _kind of_ smiled back in an aggressive way. He looked at her once more.

"Now get cleaning!" she ordered him.

He got angry. _Grr.._

Tenten along with Gaara and Yagura walked by. "Having fun cleaning?" she asked the six.

"It's very fun. It keeps you fit too. Maybe you should join too!" Ino told Tenten with a fake smile.

Naruto was chasing Shikamaru around. The two knew each other from their previous school.

Tenten asked Gaara how did he become friends with the other three.

"Me, Ameyama and Tsubaki were always friends since childhood. Although, Ameyama and Tsubaki knew each other longer. We met Uzumaki when we were growing up but we didn't go to the same school until now. I feel sorry for myself for having him as my best friend. He does do _some _good sometimes." Gaara explained his relations to the bun-bun.

Naruto dropped the dust on Sakura accidentally.

Tenten looked at Gaara with the signature giraffe face she learnt from both Ino and Sakura. "Some good.. like that?" she pointed at the situation.

Gaara couldn't reply and sweat-dropped.

"Now I have to clean myself up instead of the classroom!" Sakura whacked Naruto. Ino joined in as a joke but whacked him too, "You create so much trouble!"

**XXX**

They ate their lunch after they had finished and it was the free self-study period since Kakashi was absent.

The majority of the class used the time to speak with the others.

"We have another self-study period tomorrow!" Ino said to the Haruno. The Haruno put her hands together and gave a happy-cute "_Shannaro_!"

Yagura and Gaara hearing this. "Sh-shanero?"

Ino and Tenten waved their hands, "Don't ask.."

The Hyuuga sat next to her friends and said, "I'm going to study for the maths test. Who's with me!?"

Everyone looked away for a second.

After the session ended. It was time to go home.

Utakata tapped Ino's head with his book, "We got student council meeting."

Ino slumped as she walked, _Hmm-hmm_, she looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked away, _Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes.._

"Well, I forgot to mention. I joined the tennis club, but we don't star until later in the summer. But I am going to go home now." Tenten told them.

Gaara volunteered to walk her to her bus-stop.

Neji came to pick up Hinata and escort her home. Usually, they would have someone drive them home.

Sakura was left in the classroom with Yagura.

Utakata told Yagura and Sakura that it would be an hour longer during his break from the meeting. He also said the two should head home because it was already late.

The meeting lasted longer than expected because it was the first one. Sakura decided to head to a store which sells the gem she was looking for and Yagura got on to the bus which took him to a store he wanted to buy a drink from on the way home.

When Sakura arrived to the shop, she found what she wanted.

"I'll give you a deal miss. We get these scooped up a lot but we don't really have any use for them. I can sell them to you at low prices." the shop owner who works the later shifts told her.

She was pleased. "Thank you very much." she said as she bought the one that was there. The man told her they usually find one every one-to-two days from net-harvesting.

When she exited the shop she bumped into someone. "Sorry.."

_Huh?_

"Why are you here?" she looked to see Yagura wearing his jacket over his school clothing.

"I could ask the same. I usually buy food for dinner or a snack before I go home. Since my mother is coming home late tonight, I thought I would buy something just in case.. So, why are you here?"

She picked out the gem from her pocket. She held the gem which had chakra locked in and looked even greater at night in her hand. She smiled as she showed it to him because they were one of the things her mother liked.

"_Ocean pearl_.."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter lasted longer than expected. It was actually meant to be longer but I cut some stuff out for the next chapter instead because I was going way over my minimum word-count. Anyways, I'll try update more often. The maintenance on the site can get annoying too.**


End file.
